


Cinnabuddies

by ladyofdecember



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Summer Heat, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: It's too hot out and these three broke DudeHusbands got nothing to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I don't know what this is. It is really hard to write for these guys but I so want to because I love them so much. Anyway, this is my attempt at a short, cute little fic with them.

“Agh!! It's too fucking hot out here man!” Adam screeched at the two of them.

Blake sighed from his position on one of the lawn chairs. “Yeah man, all my ice in my ice water melted.”

“Ice water?!” Adam began to laugh. “Bro, this is Bud country! You better Bud up!”

The redhead took in his friend's beer can and shrugged, feeling self-conscious. “It's just it's... it's too hot to drink right now.”

Anders growled. “Fine! Fine! You don't want to do Saturday Sun Day Fun Day? Fine! Let's just go inside and-”

“Well hang on, hang on. It's not that we don't want to do it.” Blake stood up.

“Yeah man, it's just... why don't we go to the movies or somewhere it's nice and cool? A/C bro!”

“We don't have any money to go anywhere. That's the whole point of this?” Anders replied, gesturing at the grill he'd set up and the cooler full of drinks. “It's not my fault the pool got pooped in and needs to be cleaned.”

“Hey, that was one time!” Adam pouted.

The three peered down into the completely drained pool at the disgusting debris that lay at the bottom disappointedly. 

“Well we can't stay out here. It's too hot! And we can't go inside cause the dang A/C is broken!” Blake said beginning to pout as well.

“Okay... so how about we do the one free thing everyone does on the weekend?” Anders said shutting the lid to the smoker. 

The two just stared at him in confusion. 

“What?” Adam asked blankly.

“We go to the motherfuckin' grocery store! Yeah! Alright!” He held out his hand for a high five which the other two ignored. “Guys?”

…

“Ooh! I'ma get Hot Pockets! Yeah boy!” Adam giggled and ran off down one of the aisles.

“No! Adam!” Anders began but realized it was ultimately pointless. The man was going to do whatever he wanted regardless of what he said.

Blake and him continued maneuvering down the aisles towards the refrigerated and freezer sections. Once there, Blake settled up against the edge of the open section and sighed, closing his eyes.

“Blake! What are you doing?!”

“I'm cooling off, Ders, what does it look like dummy?”

“I'm... I can't believe I have to say this but get your butt off the refrigerated guacamole!” He began to whisper harshly.

Blake fixed him with an obstinate look. “Ders, I'm hot and my boys are boiling. I gots to cool off.”

An elderly lady passed them and gave the two a look but said nothing.

Adam came racing back towards them, now armed with Hot Pockets and cheesecake. “Look guys! Look what I got!”

Anders rolled his eyes at the man. “You don't have anything Adam because again, we're broke. We have no money. We can't afford to buy anything.”

“Well then why the heck are we even here?” He asked, smooshing the once frozen snacks against his chest.

“To cool off. How are you not getting this?”

Blake leaned farther back into the delicately wrapped meats and cheeses on the shelf. “Ahh... that's it.”

“Gross dude!” Ders glared as Adam began to laugh.

“Hey, that's a great idea! Lemme in there!”

“No Adam! I-”

“Daddy likey!” The brunette laughed as he too slid completely onto the refrigerated shelf next to his friend. Several shoppers began to stare as they passed by and soon a teenaged girl with braces approached the three.

“Excuse me? You can't sit there!” She said, hands on her hips.

Anders began to panic, chuckling quietly. “Uh, no, see these guys here, they're just uh... they're from corporate. They're just inspecting the temperature.”

“Get out of here, before I call security!”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Security? In a grocery store? Please!”

He and Blake laughed to themselves before being shoved out the front door shortly thereafter.

“Sorry again, fellas!” Anders called over his shoulder at the security personnel, glaring down at his two best friends. “You idiots!”

Blake stood up, brushing himself off. “Well, how were we to know they actually had security?”

Adam jumped to his feet and began screeching at the closed doors. “Yeah, you better run! You stupid bitches!”

Anders swiftly turned him around and started pushing the two towards the Vol. “Alright, alright, tough guy. Let's go. Maybe we can find somewhere else to keep cool for free.”

“Hey, what about the mall?”

Adam began to pout again. “I wanted Hot Pockets.”

The two began to rub his shoulders, flanking either side of the man. 

“It's okay buddy... “ Anders began.

Blake smiled. “Maybe we can get you a churro. You like churros, don'tcha buddy?”

“Yeah... yeah I do.” Adam nodded reluctantly, grinning.

“Alright, let's hit it!” Anders yelled as the three climbed in the car and peeled out.

…

The three were walking around the mall, bombarded with the flashly lights and colorful signs that were hung everywhere. Also, every few feet Adam kept getting pulled to the side by pushy sales people with their tiny kiosks. Anders had to keep swooping in with a polite, 'no thanks' and that winning smile he always has.

“This is boring, Ders!” Blake complained.

“Okay, well you're cool, aren't you?”

“Yes... “

“Then shut up!”

Adam stopped the three of them with both of his arms outstretched. “You guys... do you smell that? That's the smell of cinnabon!”

“I thought you wanted a churro?” Anders rolled his eyes.

“No, no! This is important.” Adam stared straight ahead for a moment, the other two guys blinking at one another in confusion. “Follow me!”

They watched as the shorter man raced off through the sea of people, feeling as if they had no choice but to chase after him.

…

The three men sat at one of the tiny, metal tables in the middle of the enormous food court eating cinnabon. 

“Man, you know, I've never really given cinnabon a chance. I had my doubts but... I'm impressed cinnabon.” Blake nodded grinning to himself.

“It's good, that's for sure.” Anders agreed.

Adam had inhaled his and was now looking needfully towards the tiny stand once more. The reminants of his cinnabon were smeared all over his face still.

“You ate yours fast.” Anders directed at the man who turned to him, quivering his lip a little.

“I need more. So much more!”

“No, no way. We don't have any more money dude.”

“That's what you said before, Ders! But look! Cinnabon!” 

Anders glared at the man as he clung to his nice white shirt, pieces of cinnamon sugar falling off his face. “You're gross dude. Get off me!”

“Please, Ders?”

“No! I told you! We only have like $20 to last this whole week and look, we just spent like $10 of it!”

Blake frowned and turned to the messy man. “Adam, look, if you want, you can have-”

He stopped as Adam immediately yanked his paper tray full of half eaten cinnabon away from him and began devouring it. “Yeah... you're welcome.” Blake finished, glaring at his friend.

“This is fun. This is really fun guys.” Adam said, mouthful of cinnabon.

…

“And then I was like, oh my god, that's your penis!” 

Anders passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen when he heard this little nugget of information come out of Blake's mouth. He peered in and saw Blake painting on Adam's forearm with one of his paintbrushes. Adam laughed as if it was the most hysterical thing he'd ever heard.

“Uhm... what are you guys doing?” He asked them.

“Oh, well, Blazers here found some temporary tattoos so we were putting those on. Check it out! Mine's a magic 8 ball!” Adam held up his hand for Ders to see.

Blake nodded. “Yup, and mine's a shooting star. Anyway, there weren't that many so I thought I'd bust out my paints and like add to it, ya know?” He went back to his handiwork on Adam's arm while Anders stared on.

“Uh-huh... “

“Yeah, it's pretty dope. He's a good artist, you know?”

“Now, one question... “ Anders began and the two stared expectantly at him.

“Why wasn't I invited to any of this?” He began before pouting.

“Oh, well man, come on down! I'll paint some stuff on ya!” Blake grinned, happy the Norwegian wanted to join in.

He made himself comfy on the couch next to Blake who began going through some more of the temporary tattoos they'd found. “Hey now, looks like Dersy here is gonna get a nice little kitty cat. Meow!”

“Awesome.” Ders smiled.

Adam peered over Blake at the tattoo of the cat. “That's gonna look dope, yo!”


End file.
